Card Template Copy
These are all the templates for the cardmaking tables. Templates CT2A Please stick to CardTable unless you have a very good reason for needing to use 2A. I keep that one as the backup in case something goes wrong (there are no custom mechanics, or very limited compared to CT). CardTable Please note that the coding for the following templates are the same, barring the default images. * CardTable (general) * CardTableLHK (LHK) * CardTableU (For unknown users) CardTableA This template follows similar styles of naming like the Yugipedia template (for those fields), but everything else is very similar to CT2A. CardTable (dA user porting) This one is for cards made by SlackerMagician or aucasaur on deviantArt, albeit only with text and no pictures. All templates here are functionally similar, save for the default images. *SL (SlackerMagician) *AUC (aucasaur) Documentation CT2A / (1) *|furigana = Name in ruby text *|kanji = Basic kanji (need to write in yourself) *|kana = Basic kana (need to write in yourself) *|phon = How do you read this in Japanese *|trans = If the name translates different in Japense than in English, what does it read? *|phon2 = Transliteration for other languages *|altname = Does this card have another name elsewhere. *|image = If you have your own pic, file name here; otherwise, it renders the defaults *|width = set this to 333 *|name = (Mostly used for TCG remakes or in the case of card pages with same base name, but needed to add descriptor.) *|hawaii = Language field for different languages. *|arabic = *|zh_cantonese = *|zh_mandarin = *|croatian = *|deutsch = *|españa = *|filipino = *|francais = *|greek = *|indonesia = *|italiana = *|korean = *|maori = *|portuguese = *|russian = *|samoan = *|thai = *|vietnam = *|creator = Your name, linked to Wikia page *|creator_z = Your name not linked to Wikia page; also useful for nicknames *|creator2 = If you did a collab card and wish to credit the other person, do it here. *|IP = Used mostly for members in the past who edited without logging in. *|attribute = For monsters, put the basic attribute; for backrow, add Spell or Trap. Don't worry about capitalization. *|typest = For Spell/Trap Cards *|type = Basic monster type *|type2 = Subtypes (see caveats at the bottom for special cases) *|type3 = *|type4 = *|type5 = *|atk = *|def = *|link = *|atkzero = For Zero monsters *|level = *|level _g = Galaxy Level *|level_gr = Greatness Level *|levelinf = Infinite Level *|rank = *|d_rank = Duty Rank *|link_marker = Link Arrows; please use compass notation or things will not render properly. *|link_marker2 = *|link_marker3 = *|link_marker4 = *|link_marker5 = *|link_marker6 = *|link_marker7 = *|link_marker8 = *|scale_L = If asymmetric Pendulum Scales *|scale_R = If asymmetric Pendulum Scales *|scale = If Scales are same *|ritualcard = Ritual Spell used (1 per page) *|ritualmonster = Ritual Monsters summoned (1 per page) *|lorep = Pendulum effect *|lore = Effect text *|loren = Flavor text for Normal Monsters *|japlore = Japanese effect *|flavor = Some flavor text for Effect Monsters, or lore related things. *|sets = If cards are in a set somewhere, go here. CT-A Follows same patterning as 2A / CT, save for the language fields, though they should be very obvious to you. CT-SL and AUC * |transby = Who ended up translating the card from dA to here? Everything else is same as CT-A. Special Types In the following cases for monsters (in all templates), enter the following in |type2 =. (If not listed, go about as usual) Non-Pendulum * Normal Tuner -> TunerN Pendulum * Normal Pendulum -> PendulumN * Normal Pendulum Tuner -> PendulumNT * Ritual Pendulum (Normal) -> RitualPN * Ritual Pendulum Effect (no other subtypes) -> RitualPE * Fusion Pendulum (Normal) '''-> FusionPN * '''Fusion Pendulum Effect (no other subtypes) -> FusionPE * Synchro Pendulum (Normal) -> SynchroPN * Synchro Pendulum Effect (no other subtypes) -> SynchroPE * Xyz Pendulum (Normal) '''-> RitualPN * '''Xyz Pendulum Effect (no other subtypes) -> XyzPE Now, let's say you wanted to make an Extra Deck Pendulum with added subtypes, like Tuner, Toon, Spirit, Union, etc. In this instance, use the corresponding (Normal) code and then use |type3 to |type5 for the rest. Add Effect as the last line. However, I implore you not to exceed more than 5 queries b/c the template only goes up to that (and obviously all of that text wouldn't fit on the card line without excessive squeezing). Then again, any ED Pendulum (at a minimum) should be an Effect Monster with an effect that puts it in the P-Zone as standard, otherwise there is no point. If interest arises for something beyond this, maybe I'll rig up |type3 as an additional option to address potential overflow, but that will be dealt with on a case-by-case basis. Category:Template documentation